emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1505 (13th November 1990)
Plot Annie is suspicious of Rachel's behaviour. Archie lays a wreath of white poppies on the war memorial. Dolly tells Charlie she won't be seeing him this weekend as she's taking Sam out for the day to Kelthwaite Cragg. Amos is angry when he arrives at the war memorial to pay his respects and notices a white wreath has already been laid. He throws it over a wall. Rachel brings food around to The Mill for David. He apologises to her for yesterday but the pair are soon snapping at each other again. Zoe informs Archie the white wreath has been removed and Archie realises Amos is responsible. Dolly receives a shock when Charlie appears at Kelthwaite Cragg and tries to whisk Dolly away for a cup of coffee. Dolly insists that she's climbing the cragg with Sam and that if Charlie wants to spend time with her, he'll have to follow them. The Remembrance Service gets underway in the village. Dolly has to stop Charlie kissing her in front of Sam. He tries to whisk her away for lunch but Dolly insists on Sam choosing where they eat. Tony gives a speech at the Remembrance Service acknowledging both red and white poppies. The speech moves Amos and he quietly returns the white wreath to the war memorial. Archie watches him do it and Amos offers to buy him a drink. Joe speaks to a prison chaplain who promises to get Kate to call him later that day. Charlie continues to push Dolly to spend time with him as they return to Home Farm but she refuses. She gets Alan to give Charlie a lift back to Kelthwaite Cragg to pick up his car. David and Mark have a narrow escape as Jack arrives to look over The Mill. Mark bundles David into the kitchen and tells Jack that Kate should be calling the farm. Jack offers him a lift back. Dolly tells Alan that she's not sure she wants a relationship with Charlie. Jack comments to Sarah that he found Mark acting shiftily at The Mill. She wonders whether he has a girlfriend. The prison chaplain calls and informs Joe that Kate won't sign the visiting order for him, insisting she doesn't want to see him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Malandra Burrows *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and cottage *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen and grounds *The Mill - Kitchen, living room and front porch *Kelthwaite Cragg *St. Mary's Church - Exterior Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD